Amigos y amantes
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Un viaje puede solucionar aquella tension y esos temores que tienen los amigos, especialmente si uno se queda a dormir en la habitación del otro. One-Shot


Bueno, les debo una disculpa!, nunca había subido un fic de estos dos~ así que espero que les guste ^^

**Declaimer: **El día en el cual no haya corrupcion en el mundo es porque inazuma eleven es de alguna yaoista... pero eso nunca sucederá T.T lo lamento, creo que seguirá siendo de level-5

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Amigos & Amantes**

Si bien unas vacaciones son lo más fenomenal de este mundo estando en la casa, acostados todo el día ya sea viendo televisión o con tu portátil molestando y hablando con tus amigos, es lo mejor que te puede suceder en la vida si te dan un viaje a uno de los hoteles más importantes de todo Sapporo, con todos los gastos pagos y con toda la bandada de idiotas que son tus amigos…

Todo iba muy perfecto, Haruya era el más feliz por estar allí, estaba solo en una habitación… pero más tarde llegaría Hiroto así que no desaprovecharía el tiempo, debía hacer algo con alguien…

-Si? –contesta Suzuno su móvil algo aburrido, sus vacaciones no eran las esperadas-

-Hola soy yo, tu querido mejor amigo, aquel que te ha pedido varias citas las cuales terminan en salidas grupales gracias a cierto helado parlante –contesta cierto tulipán mirando sus notificaciones de Facebook, dándose cuenta de lo aburrido que estaba, eran las siete de la mañana y no había nada que hacer-

-ah, eres tú Nagumo –murmura algo alegre- ¿qué quieres idiota? –Pregunta saliendo desinteresadamente de su habitación, el quedarse sin hacer nada era su actividad más odiada-

-¿estás ocupado? –contesta cuestionando lo que seguramente hacia el otro, no es que lo acosara, ni que lo siguiera, y tampoco le tomaba fotos en la playa o en el baño o en clases, pero si quería salir a algún lado con el-

-no tengo nada que hacer –dice pasándose al frente de la habitación de su amigo- ¿tu si?

-no –acepta cerrando su laptop- estoy aprovechando que Hiroto aún no ha llegado al hotel para pedir su habitación-

-claro –dice golpeando delicadamente la puerta sobre la que estaba recostado- Hey, debo colgar, adiós y… abre esa maldita puerta

-¿hee cómo sabes que están tocando la puerta? –Pregunta viendo la panta de su celular como si este fuera Fuusuke-

-Solo ábreme idiota –dice pateando la puerta-

-¡solo deja de patear la puerta, aún debe haber gente durmiendo! –grita abriendo esta-

-lo siento –contesta de la misma manera- cálmate que vine para saber si querías salir a algún sitio conmigo –murmura sentándose despreocupadamente en la cama de su amigo, notando como este lo miraba fijamente-

- ¿A dónde quiere ir Suzuno? –pregunta agarrando su chaqueta y mirándolo de arriba fijamente, llevaba un esqueleto que seguramente con el calor se le pegaría a su tan delineado cuerpo mostrando en serio lo delicioso que era, y un pantalón que quería arrancárselo para poder estar con él, porque Haruya desde hace varios meses sentía una atracción muy grande por su querido amigo-

-todavía está temprano, podríamos conocer todos los lugares históricos de la ciudad –dice mostrando sus ganas de conocer bien el lugar en donde se estaban hospedando-

-pero para la próxima escojo ya el lugar –el otro solo asiente y sonríe victorioso, últimamente su amigo era más considerado y ¿celoso? con él, ya casi no le importaba molestarlo con tal el durara un poco más a su lado, de esa manera sería más feliz-

-gracias –murmura algo apenado- pero, si no quieras ir a algún lado o te parece aburrido algún lugar te puede ir, solo me estas acompañando por ser buen amigo –Haruya lo mira aburrido-

-si empiezas a molestar desde ahora me harto y te largas solo –de nuevo, una mirada de odio aparecía en las finas facciones de Suzuno, era un maldito, lo sabía, pero si él era así su relación de amigos/enemigos/amantes (?) era mucho más divertida-

-vamos –lo toma de la muñeca y comienza a caminar- primero vamos a la placa principal…

No es que Fuusuke fuera aburrido o algo así, sencillamente los gustos entre ellos dos no eran los mismos, y mientras uno hablaba sobre la importancia que la piscicultura tenía en este lugar el otro solo imaginaba muchas poses las cuales quería probar con el otro, los gemidos del menor empezaban a hacerse presentes en la pervertidamente del tulipán, haciendo sonrojarse y sentir que de cierta manera su cuerpo estaba empezando a emocionarse por los atributos que tenía el otro, ¡Por Dios!, acaso él lo odiaba, como era capaz de poner el trasero de Suzuno delante suyo sabiendo muy bien que Nagumo era capaz de cogerlo en el ascensor sin importarle que alguien los viera.

-¿me estás escuchando? –pregunta al sentir una penetrante mirada encima suyo-

-si ehmm por supuesto –dice algo apenado- hablabas de todo lo que íbamos a hacer hoy, y creo que deberíamos divertirnos

-si claro –se detiene en seco- estaba diciéndote que esa habitación en la que estas durmiendo es de Hiroto, y que si no escoges otra habitación rápido te darán cualquiera y eso no es lindo idiota

-para lo mucho que me debe importa –murmura caminando de largo- ¿A dónde nos largamos?

-a cualquier lado…

Después de ir a varios sitios, jugar en una sala de video juegos, olvidarse por completo de la comida, huir de un club de yaoi y quedarse en la mitad de la ciudad sin ningún plan, según el "divertidísimo" Haruya, escogieron ir a dar un paseo por la playa, no es que ir al museo, o visitar el acuario no fuera divertido (¬¬) pero para las vacaciones era mejor salir a disfrutar de la vida…

-Está haciendo mucho calor –murmura tomando del hombro a Nagumo- sabes que me enfermo si me da en la cara el sol

-lo sé, ya buscamos un sitio algo oscuro –el otro solo asiente-

-¿me podrías comprar un helado?... tengo calor y con eso se calmaría ¿sí?~ -canturreaba algo contento el cubo de hielo mientras caminaban en la playa sintiendo un poco la brisa veraniega del lugar-

-está bien, solo espérame aquí recostado en esta palmera –el moreno se recuesta lentamente y se deja caer hasta el suelo, sentía un horrible mareo y ganas de vomitar, no había desayunado y aproximadamente eran las cuatro de la tarde, así que sus defensas estarían bajas y el sol cayéndole en la cara era una buena de enfermar a cualquiera-

Mientras tanto el peli rojo corría de un lugar a otro buscando una maldita heladería, pero lo que se mostraba la realidad es que no había ninguna por ese lugar, hasta que el cielo le bajó un camión de helados, así que, de nuevo emprendiendo un maratón llegó rápidamente al lugar y le compró un helado a su uke…

-me muero –murmuraba Fuusuke dándole la espalda al sol, quedando su cabeza al frente del árbol y toda su espalda descubierta, ese día no era el mejor para salir con un pantalón y un esqueleto, aunque Haruya llevaba chaqueta, él más afectado era él y su pobre cuerpo-

-toma Suzuno –levanta su cabeza para ver a su amigo tulipán tendiéndole un helado, como adoraba esos momentos en los que se comportaba así y olvidaba todo su orgullo y tonterías para volverse el divertido y no pervertido Nagumo Haruya-

-gracias –agarra la paleta que le acababa de dar su amigo y la comienza a saborear, primero su punta, dándole leves mordiscos para que durara mucho más, luego por los lados por si acaso se empezaba a derretir, y mientras este disfrutaba el helado Haruya sentía una fuerte presión en la entre pierna-

La escena algo excitante era a la vez muy tierna, Fuusuke tenía un sonrojo un poco fuerte por el sol, de su frente caían finas gotas de sudor y estas le bajaban por el cuello, hasta la abertura de su camisa en donde muy seguramente se perdían entre el pecho de este, sus ojos cerrados y su boca soltando pequeños gritillos por sentir ese delicioso dulce tocando cada una de sus papilas, y su cuerpo recostado en la palmera con las piernas un poco abiertas…

-¿lo estás disfrutando? –pregunta con alucinaciones pervertidas-

-claro –se saca el helado de la boca- muchas gracias, si no me hubiera comido ere helado lo más probable es que estaría muerto

-no exageres –lo ayuda a levantar- vamos al hotel para que puedas descansar

-¿y tú que vas a hacer? –Pregunta algo interesado, de un momento a otro algo le decía que quería estar al lado de este idiota con complejo de tulipán-

–salir a dar un paseo de nuevo...

Si salir a dar un paseo es ir a embriagarse en el primer bar en el que le vendieran a un menor de edad, entonces sí, Haruya Nagumo había salido a dar un paseo por el lugar…

Su estado era deplorable, estaba muy ebrio, con su mirada ida y algo triste, llevaba ya casi dos meses buscando la oportunidad perfecta para confesarles sus sentimientos a Fuusuke pero nada se le ocurría, ir junto a Endou y Hiroto a darle una serenata sería asqueroso, ir y violárselo era el estilo de Fudou y no de él así que o quedaba muy bien… Así que era o era hoy…

-Disculpe jovencito –dice la recepcionista del hotel en donde el tulipán y sus amigos estaban hospedados-

-dígame –canturrea sonriente viendo estrellitas por doquier y Suzunos disfrazados de gatos, su fantasía era hecha realidad- ¿necesita que la ayude en algo?

-no, no es eso –hace una pausa al percatarse en el estado en el que se encontraba la persona con la que estaba hablando- es que el dueño de la habitación en donde se estaba hospedando ya llegó, así quedo darle otra… ¿quiere alguna en especial?

-no señorita, deme la que usted quiera –murmura mirándola aburridamente- yo miro el número de la llave y busco la habitación

-está bien…

Esas dos últimas palabras pronunciadas antes de tomar esa condenada llave fueron las más erróneas que ha podido decir en su vida… Empezando porque no pregunto en que piso se encontraba la habitación, ni tampoco preguntó si era doble o sencilla, tampoco pregunto si era en esa o en la otra torre que tenía el lugar, y tampoco preguntó cómo llegar…

-4516 –murmura viendo con un poco de dificultad los pequeños números que la llave poseía- maldición… ¡ábrete maldita puerta!... no me hagas esto, tengo mucho sueño… ¡QUIERO DORMIR! –y así entre grito y grito logró despertar a la persona que si no la dejan dormir es capaz de asesinar a su propia madre…

-Cállate… -dice en un murmullo lo suficientemente aterrador como para que el pequeño borracho volteara a mirar, encontrándose a nadie más que…

-H-hola Suzuno…

-¿por qué no me dejas dormir? –Pregunta con una voz siniestra, haciendo caer al suelo a Haruya-

-n-no m-me entraba l-la lla-llave –responde ahora sí, rogando por su vida-

-entra y duerme conmigo –abre la puerta y sigue derecho a la cama doble- duermes en un rincón de la cama, y si llegas a moverte te mato –sentencia arropándose lentamente-

-gracias… -al entrar se percata de lo linda que era la habitación… pero, lo más hermoso que había en esta era un escalofriantemente dulce Fuusuke durmiendo, se veía tan tierno y taaaan~ violable, si se acercaba más tiraría su auto control a la mierda y tomaría por suyo a su mejor amigo, esa idea no era mala, así que debía intentar…- Fuusuke –lo llama, pero este no se movía- quiero… quiero decirte algo

-¿sí? –dice levantándose lentamente de la cama, notando como este estaba algo sonrojado-

-tu… tú me gustas –confiesa mientras que tapa levemente su rubor, Suzuno estaba paralizado, eso era imposible, eran mejores amigos ¿y no se puede amar a un mejor amigo no?-

-no me importa que no me correspondas, quiero que seamos uno o al menos me des la oportunidad para enamorarte –confiesa acercándose un poco al menor-

Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba algo emocionado, sabía que amaba a Nagumo pero por primera vez el que tuvo que redimir se era él, aún no lo creía, ya no se sentía un acosador, quería que este momento fuera cierto, y si lo era tenía que asegurarlo…

-¿yo te gusto? –pregunta mirando fijamente a su amado (?)-

-no me gustas, me encantas, desearía que fueras mío –confiesa sin importarle si este lo hubiera aceptado o no, y como esto es un fanfic tampoco le importó a la escritora (XD)-

-tienes la mejor oportunidad de tu vida –confiesa destapándose un poco-

-¿eso es un sí? –Murmura acercándose gatunamente al rostro de Suzuno-

-quieres que te…

No pudo terminar su oración porque los labios de Nagumo sobre los suyos se lo impedían, la mano de esta subía y bajaba por la espalda de Fuusuke, sus respiraciones aumentaban y el calor de la habitación incrementaba, los dos sabían perfectamente esa situación como iba a terminar, y ninguno de los dos se retractaría de ello…

Las prendas estaban tiradas en toda la habitación y sus cuerpos sudorosos se tocaban con pasión, Haruya después de haber recorrido el cuerpo de su aún no uke con sus manos y haberlo saboreado totalmente estaba decidido a tomar el miembro de este y hacerlo sentir mucho mejor, bajo la excitada pero suplicante mirada del albino se lo engulló sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzando con movimientos lentos y delicados, hasta terminar explorando de nuevo aquel cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo, Suzuno, deleitado poro el placer lo único que hacía era tratar de callar sus gemidos, algo que era imposible si se hablaba de que el que le estaba haciendo sentir esa excitación…

-detente –dice entre gemidos agarrándose de las sábanas de la cama-

-uhm –se detiene para mirarlo fijamente- ¿acaso no te gusta gatito?

-no es eso –hace una pausa-es que… casi me vengo

-lo hubieras dicho antes y así aumento mi velocidad –y mientras Suzuno gemía sin control un orgasmo estaba llegando a él, haciendo que se aferrara ahora a la espalda del tulipán-

Sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro, aunque quizás para las personas lo que estaban haciendo era simplemente tener sexo, para ellos era lo más importante de su vida, estaban consumando su amor, claro, a Suzu le quedaría su trasero dolido y Haruya sería mucho más pervertido, pero eso no importaba-

-voy a penetrarte de una vez ¿está bien?...

-si…

No había dilatado la entrada del menor, así que sabía muy bien que para este iba a ser muy doloroso, le miró, sonrió para tratar de brindarle confianza y lentamente empezó a entrar en su estrecha entrada…

El dolor aumentaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus azulados orbes, sabía que le iba a doler pero Haruya debía haberlo preparado… una estocada…

-p-puedes –ha-hacerlo –u-un po-poco más ra-rápido –dice entre gemidos mientras se aferra más a la espalda de su compañero-

-claro –dice cerca al oído del otro para luego mordisquear el lóbulo de este…

Cada vez las embestidas aumentaban de velocidad, una tras otra, gemido tras gemido, estas eran más fuertes y más placenteras, era la primera vez para ambos, algo totalmente especial, algo que nunca querrían olvidar cada uno muy alegre por complacer al otro, Suzuno, tratando de callar sus audibles gemidos solo podía morder el cuello del travieso chico con tulipán en la cabeza, y este excitándose más, masturbaba a su pequeño cubito de hielo, todo iba a la perfección… Cada estocada lograba dar en el punto perfecto para aumentar la excitación de ambos… Sudor… palabras llenas de morbo y de placer, faltaba un poco para su orgasmo, tres estocadas más y Haruya derramó su semilla en la entrada de Suzuno, y este en el cuerpo de ambos…

Una situación que comenzó como una simple salida terminó en la experiencia más asombrosa de su vida…

-Esto fue algo mágico –murmura Suzuno recostándose en el pecho de Haruya-

-Te amo, y lamento no habértelo dicho antes, eres lo más especial para mí

* * *

><p>Lo acabé! :DD<p>

Que emocion, estoy muy feliz, espero que me pongan un review, o al menos que lean "Suicidio", la historia que subí antes que esta...

Si tengo algún error, me avisan

y si quieren algo o tienen algun comentario me lo pueden decir~

Cuidense

Matta ne~!


End file.
